Angelica
by mouahhhh
Summary: De nombreux mutants existent et certains finissent par graviter autour d'une seule personne. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait vraiment, pas même elle.
1. l'histoire d'Angelica

**J'avais cette histoire qui me trottait depuis un moment dans la tête...**

** N****'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Et sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes ( qui s'obstinent à rester malgré mes orthoticides) **

* * *

Mon existence sur terre était devenue inutile.

Assisse à demi-nue devant un peintre qui ne devait sa notoriété qu'à mon absence de pudeur, je me demandais comment j'en étais arrivé à faire ça. Oh ! Je n'avais pas à chercher bien loin, sans diplômes et sans argent je n'avais pas vraiment eut le choix. J'avais eu la chance d'avoir un beau corps et la malchance de ne posséder que peu de cervelle même si depuis quelques années ce côté-ci semblait avoir connu une amélioration tandis que mon physique se détériorait petit à petit.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans. 10 ans depuis que des ailes avaient fait éclater ma vie et mon corps pour n'en laisser que des morceaux éparpillés au vent.

J'étais alors en première L et ma vie était la plus merveilleuse au monde, pensais-je. Des centaines d'amis, des petits amis plus fantastiques les uns que les autres et une carrière prometteuse comme traductrice m'attendait. Mais voilà, mes gènes avaient décidés que tout cela était trop beau pour une fille perfide et hypocrite comme moi et un matin ils me l'on fait savoir.

Il a fallu des mois entiers de souffrance prostrée sur mon lit pour que des bouts rose et gluants sortent enfin de mon dos, des mois d'incompréhension face à mon sort. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'aux autres, pas à moi, pas à la star du lycée.

Personne ne sembla remarquer mon absence et ce fut ce qui me fit le plus souffrir, je crois. Mes parents politiciens me laissèrent seule comme d'habitude et l'école, habituée à mes nombreuses escapades ne prévint personne.

Mes amis vinrent les premiers jours mais comme je refusais de les voir, ils n'insistèrent plus et je restai seule, chose qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis le primaire, je devais me réhabituer à la solitude, présentais-je que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de me mêler aux autres ?

La maison devint rapidement une vraie poubelle puisque je refusais que les femmes de ménage viennent faire leur travail. Je me gavais de pizza et de chinois, mon régime complètement oublié. J'avais cassé tous les miroirs et je refusais de me laver de peur de me retrouver face à l'inévitable. Le fait est que je me retrouvais dans le déni, je me disais que j'étais en vacances et que si je ne sortais pas de chez moi, c'était parce que c'était mauvais pour mon teint. Un reste de la fille que j'avais été persistait à vouloir diriger mes pensées mais plus les jours passaient plus la star du lycée s'effaçaient pour laisser place à une autre, une inconnue désespérée et terriblement faible.

Pourtant un jour il fallut bien que je prenne conscience du monstre que j'étais. J'aurais pu me prendre pour un ange, mais mes ailes n'étaient pas comme sur les peintures ou les gravures de l'antiquité au contraire elles étaient déplumés, rose et ridés. Des simulacres d'ailes.

Petit à petit la souffrance diminua tandis que mes excroissances arrêtaient leurs croissances mais elles restaient désespérément inertes dans mon dos. Les livres racontaient que ce n'était qu'un prolongement du corps mais elles étaient plutôt comme des boulets incontrôlables. La douche ne pouvait me contenir toute entière alors il fallait laver une « aile » après l'autre puis essayer tant bien que mal de terminer par le corps. Prendre un bain était bien évidemment impossible, tout comme de dormir autrement que sur le ventre. De plus j'avais la très nette impression de devenir exhibitionniste, en effet je me promenais torse nu puisque je ne supportais aucun contact avec mon dos.

Au bout d'une semaine sans rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond et sans plus de douleur pour me distraire je décidais de sortir, du moins dans le jardin.

D'abord la brise fit douloureusement frissonner mes ailes mais rapidement, je retrouvais toute mon énergie en me baignant dans les rayons du soleil de midi. Dès lors, je recherchai le moindre rai de lumière et la nuit j'allumais le plus de lampes, dépensant des milliers de KW pour mon confort personnel.

Mes ailes devinrent plus vigoureuses et se couvrirent de plumes douces comme le duvet de bébés phoques. Mais elles devinrent encore plus sensibles, si c'est possible : je pouvais ressentir le moindre courant d'air ou une différence de température minime provoquait des réactions thermiques incontrôlables.

Pour la première fois peut-être je pensais à mon avenir : avec ces nouveaux appendices je ne pourrais plus retourner au lycée et encore moins trouver du travail. Je ne pouvais même pas porter de vêtements ! Allais-je passer ma vie enfermée dans le manoir, à attendre qu'il se produise un changement, n'importe lequel mais qui me libèrerait des ténèbres dans lesquelles je sombrais de plus en plus ?

La décision de reprendre ma vie en main coïncida bizarrement avec mon anniversaire, évènement que j'avais complétement oublié, moi qui avait prévu de faire une fête immense pour célébrer mes 18 ans. Au lieu de ça, je sortis seule et dénudée et marchai jusqu'à la plage privée de mes parents.

Je pris un chemin qui me mena jusqu'au sommet de la falaise. La nuit m'empêchait de voir la mer sous mes pieds mais je pouvais clairement entendre les vagues qui se fracassaient contre les rochers. Le vent faisait fouetter mes cheveux et mes plumes comme pour me les arracher. Comme j'aurais voulu qu'il y arrive ! J'étais prête à sacrifier ma chevelure d'or pour pouvoir retourner à mon ancienne vie et sortir enfin de ce cauchemar.

J'avais vu suffisamment de film pour savoir qu'il me suffirait de « déballer » mes ailes pour voler telle une hirondelle. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de survoler notre planète, les sacrifices que j'avais dû faire pour cela emportaient toute joie au loin, c'était plutôt comme un défi que je me devais de relever : je possédais des ailes donc j'étais faite pour voler.

Je me rappelle avoir pris de l'élan et avoir laisser le sol derrière moi. Il y eut quelques secondes ou je crus contrôler parfaitement tous mes membres et pouvoir m'envoler mais au lieu de m'emporter dans les airs, mes ailes partirent en tous sens, me causant une douleur fulgurante qui assombrit ma vision, déjà peu nette. Le vent me ballottait dans tous les sens et je dans ce noir d'encre je ne savais plus différencier le haut du bas. Malgré tous mes efforts, je tombai comme une masse près des rochers et me retrouver projeter contre eux à toute vitesse.

Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais comment je pus m'en sortir : était-ce grâce aux heures passés à la piscine à regarder les garçons ou plutôt grâce à la chance qui m'avait depuis si longtemps délaissée?

Allongé contre des rochers et subissant la claque des vagues qui faisaient tout pour m'avaler je me demandai pourquoi je continuais à me battre. La vie ne m'avait-elle pas montrée qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi en son sein ?

Chassant ces pensées suicidaires, je réussis à remonter la falaise et ce fut presque un soulagement de retrouver ma maison-poubelle surtout à moitié nue, frigorifiée et blessée.

Je passais ensuite les journées suivantes à surfer sur le net pour apprendre le plus de choses sur l'aérodynamique des avions ou des oiseaux. Je remarquais bien vite que je ne pourrais jamais voler à moins de peser seulement 30 kilos, impossible pour un adulte normalement constitué.

N'ayant rien à perdre, Je décidais néanmoins de faire un petit tour sur la balance qui prenait la poussière dans un coin de la salle de bain : je me refusais à penser que je pouvais posséder des ailes uniquement « décoratives ».

Quelle fut ma stupeur lorsque je remarquais que mon poids était totalement en adéquation avec les pronostics alors que je me gavais avec la nourriture la plus grasse possible, j'avais perdu autant de poids que si j'avais été une participante de koh lanta .

Mon corps s'était entièrement transformé pour rendre mes os creux comme un site sur les oiseaux me l'appris. Le fait que ma mutation se soit propagée ailleurs que dans mon dos me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Ainsi j'étais réellement devenue un monstre et me couper les ailes n'y changerait rien.

Les mois suivant se partagèrent entre mes moments de désespoirs et mes séances d'entrainement au vol que je faisais dans le jardin, sous l'œil vigilant du vieux chêne. Je devins plus vigoureuse et mes ailes commencèrent à répondre lorsque je les solliciter.

La rentrée arriva sans que je fisse mon apparition parmi les redoublants de première et sans que quiconque demande des nouvelles de la fille « chérie » des célèbres politiciens. J'aurais pu être morte et personne ne s'en serait aperçu !

Plus j'approchais de mon baptême de l'air, plus je me mettais à réorganiser ma vie.

Tout d'abord je changeai de nom pour prendre celui d'Angelica, je ressentais le besoin de me rappeler ce que je n'étais pas et ne serais jamais même en portant le nom de la dite créature.

Je déménageai ensuite pour un appartement dans la capitale, souhaitant a tout pris laisser mon ancienne vie avec ma ville natale.

Je commençai à prendre des cours à distance d'informatique avancée pensant que si je trouvais un métier je pourrais au moins rester chez moi sans avoir à me cacher.

Et surtout j'appris à me « museler» :

En fouillant dans le grenier du manoir, j'avais découvert une grosse ceinture servant à fermer des coffres ou autres objets imposants. Mise sur mes ailes et refermée au niveau de mon ventre, elle me permettait de sortir avec un gros blouson sans que personne ne remarque mon anormalité.

Cela me faisait souffrir le martyr et enlever cette satanée ceinture était toujours un véritable soulagement mais je ne pouvais faire sans alors je me taisais et souffrait en silence. De toute façon à qui aurais-je pu me confier ?

Je m'habituais doucement à cette nouvelle vie quand vint un moment où mes économies initialement prévue pour partir en vacances avec mes « amis » ne suffirent plus et mes maigres travaux en informatique ne suffisaient pas encore pour me faire subsister.

Lors d'une de mes rares sorties nécessaire chez la superette du coin, je vis un journal de peinture et cela me donna une idée. Sitôt chez moi, je naviguai sur internet jusqu'à trouver un peintre relativement inconnu et que je savais prêt à payer pour avoir un modèle de qualité et être enfin reconnu.

Il eut droit à un ange descendu des cieux pour se faire immortaliser.

Il ne parla à personne de nos séances et puis qui l'aurait cru de toute façon ? Il devait croire que c'était des fausses ailes et s'il pensa que je possédais vraiment ces appendices, il n'en parla jamais.

Quand j'eu suffisamment d'argent, j'arrêtais de le voir mais le mal était fait. Il devint célèbre et mon visage avec lui. Heureusement que personne ne me connaissait plus. De plus, mes parents ou anciens amis ne m'auraient jamais reconnu dans l'ange aux yeux si plein de détresse et de désespoir.

Les années passèrent sans que je ne retourne voir ce petit bout de peintre.

Et je restais désespérément seule.

Il est drôle de ce dire que moi, la peste du village aux milles et un petits amis soit encore vierge à 28 ans ! Au lycée je pensais que mes copains ne me méritaient pas mais si c'était à refaire je ravalerais ma fierté juste pour savoir ce que cela faisait. Maintenant plus personne ne voudrait de moi dans mon état ou alors j'aurais droit aux zoophiles.

Habiter en ville ne m'empêchait pas de voler, je devais juste prendre plus de précaution et utiliser mes appendices la nuit venue. Comme je l'aie déjà dit, voler ne me procurait aucun plaisir et pourtant je m'obstinais à continuer : il fallait que je sois un monstre avec un but réel sans quoi mon existence n'aurait plus aucun sens, voler me tenait en vie. Alors chaque soir je remplissais ma corvée de la même façon que j'aurais jeté mes poubelles.

La nuit du 23 septembre, je parcourais les cieux comme à mon habitude quand je vis une petite fille sur un toit, elle pleurait en silence et ses larmes brillaient sous la lumière de la pleine lune. Ses cheveux roux giflaient son visage tout rond et potelé. Elle me rappela celle que j'étais avant même de devenir une peste. Effrayée par le monde trop grand pour elle.

Elle devait avoir 4 ans tout au plus. Que faisait-elle donc dans un endroit si peu recommandé pour un enfant ?

Je me rapprochais en faisant attention de rester là où elle ne pourrait me voir.

Et puis je vis ce que la distance et la nuit m'avait cachée : une ceinture de dynamite qui paraissait gigantesque pour un si petit corps.

J'aurais pu partir à tire d'aile et oublier cet évènement mais j'avais l'impression qu'en savant cette fille je me sauverais moi aussi. De quoi ? Je n'en savais rien et aujourd'hui encore je n'en ait aucune idée.

Alors j'attrapai la petite fille et arrachais la bombe qui par chance n'était pas faite pour résister à la poigne d'un adulte, surtout un adulte mutant.

J'eus seulement le temps de détacher la dynamite et de la jeter le plus loin possible de avant qu'elle n'explose dans un bruit assourdissant. La douleur explosa à son tour dans mon aile droite mais je continuai pourtant à entourer la petite victime de mes ailes, seule protection que je pouvais lui fournir.

Je ne me réveillais que lorsque la police arriva et avec elle une multitude de sons et de couleurs désagréables. La petite fille pleurait doucement à mes côtés tandis que je revenais à moi, affalée contre le rebord du toit.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans la cage d'escalier alors avec une lenteur non désiré, je me relevais et regardais celle que j'avais sauvée : elle se balançait d'avant un arrière et semblait voir des choses qui n'existaient que dans sa tête. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour elle, elle était en vie, non ?

Me moquant des gens qui penseraient avoir tout imaginé le lendemain, je me jetais dans le vide pour entamer mon dernier vol, le plus long et douloureux de tous. Qu'il est facile d'oublier les vieilles douleurs ! Pourtant elles ne nous quittent jamais, elles s'endorment juste pour un temps avant de revenir en force pour se rappeler à nous au plus mauvais moment.

Une fois chez moi, je ne pus que me demander encore une fois pour quelle raison la chance m'avait permis de rester en vie alors que toutes les conditions étaient réunis pour me faire quitter le monde une bonne fois pour toute.

La chance ou la malchance ?

* * *

« J'ai finis, tu veux voir ? »

Le peintre me tira de mes pensées et tourna son œuvre pour me la montrer. On y voyait un ange blond de profil perdu dans ses pensées. Son aile gauche resplendissait de beauté et illuminait toute une partie du tableau tandis que la partie de droite était remplie par un lambeau de chair bordé de croutasses marrons et rouges laissant paraitre la chair à nu a quelques endroits. Les plumes restantes étaient tellement mal en point qu'elles semblaient sur le point de s'effriter pour ne laisser que des cendres rougeoyantes.

Au milieu se tenait le corps de l'ange, brulé sur sa partie gauche et presque intact sur la droite. L'ange ne pourrait plus jamais voler et pourtant son visage n'exprimait aucune souffrance, en fait son visage ne montrait aucune expression, même ses yeux semblaient vides de toute émotion.

Il n'y avait pas d'humanité dans cet être là : mais après tout n'était-ce pas un ange ?


	2. Elise

_« Lève-toi ma cocotte en sucre, il faut aller travailler à moins que tu ne préfères écumer les bars à la recherche d'un chien à cajoler… _»

« Stop ! » hurlais-je tout en sortant de mon lit si douillé et siiii moelleux.

_« Si tu veux du moelleux, je peux te donner de bons petits coins où en trouver_ »

Je me précipitai sur les enceintes et mis la musique aussi fort que je le pouvais, suffisamment fort pour ne plus entendre la voix insupportable de mon compagnon. Les voisins allaient encore râler mais c'était vital pour moi. Aussi vital que leurs soirées bon chic bon genre arrosé de champagne datant de 1650.

Je poussai un grand soupir de satisfaction tandis que la voix disparaissait sous l'avalanche de notes. Il détestait la musique classique et c'est pourquoi je n'écoutais plus que cela depuis 1 an.

Tandis que j'avalais en vitesse mon petit-déjeuner, je repensais à l'année qui venait de passer. Ma vie avait pris une tournure des plus désagréable : j'avais perdu mon petit ami, mon job et passé 3 mois dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Dire que j'allais devenir sous directrice du _Parisien Marseillais _! Mon esprit original m'avait amené au sommet. Pour ensuite me faire sombrer.

Et maintenant j'étais caissière à Monoprix.

Tout ça à cause du comte Charles Augustin Sébastien (5ème du nom) de Montrolex.

« _Ne remet pas tout sur mes épaules ! Ton fiancé, je ne voulais pas que tu le jettes comme tu l'as fait ! Il me plaisait bien surtout…_ »

« Ce qui te plaisait c'était de nous regarder 24h/24 ! En plus tu voulais que je le trompe ! »

«_Ne soit pas si collet monté ! Moi qui suis un homme, je suis maintenant emprisonné dans un corps de femme: tu pourrais me laisser profiter du spectacle mais non, Madame veut garder ses petits secrets ! Même quand tu te douches, tu bandes tes yeux pour éviter que je puisse me rincer l'œil ! Quelle ingrate tu es !_ »

« Ingrate ! Ingrate ! » Criais-je tout en descendant les escaliers de mon immeuble. Normalement je ne faisais que lui répondre par la pensée mais là s'en était trop : il croyait vraiment que je lui devais quelque chose ? Lui qui avait détruit ma vie ?

« _Grâce à moi tu sais que les mutants existent, je t'ai ouvert les yeux, ma chère Elise d'amour !_ »

Maigre compensation pour l'hébergement d'un pervers dans ma tête. Et puis les mutants n'existaient que dans les comics.

« _Non pas pervers, je dirais plutôt ouvert aux découvertes que m'offre le monde _»

Je ne répondis pas et m'engageais dans les ruelles sinueuses de Paris. Trois rues plus loin, j'entrais dans le supermarché coursesheureuses où mon patron surveillait attentivement l'horloge.

« 1 minute de retaard, mademoooiiiseeellle gagère, je retiendrais 3 euros sur votre payyyyeee » susurrât-il avec un magnifique sourire qui dévoilait ses magnifiques couronnes en or noir.

Je le contournai pour aller me changer dans les vestiaires et tombai sur Miss Mille-Et-Une-Fleur. C'était une gentille fille mais complétement niaise et avec au plus 5 neurones dans sa mignonne petite tête. Elle ne sortait jamais sans une fleur, que ce soit sur ses tee-shirts ou sur ses cheveux.

_« Où sur ses culottes_ » rajouta pervetto.

« Salut Elise ! Tu as vu le patron ? »

Il aurait été difficile de le rater….

« Oui »

Une réponse courte et froide avait l'avantage de décourager toutes tentatives de discussions mais c'était sans compter sur la miss qui n'avait aucun sens pour ces choses-là.

« Je lui trouve un air craquant, moi. Il est veuf alors je pense que je pourrais tenter quelque chose, tu penses qu'il accepterait de prendre un verre avec moi ? »

Craquant dans le genre crocodile obèse qui a envie de te lapider sur place….

_« Moi aussi je le trouve mignon le patron, un peu gros mais ça serait amusant de lui faire faire du sport, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_ »

« Je ne sais pas » répondis-je à ma demandeuse de conseil. Il serait préférable qu'elle se mette à parler à ses fleurs, qui sait une rose pourrait un jour lui répondre et alors plus de caissière ennuyante dans mes pattes : je lui apporterais des fleurs quand elle serra internée.

Je sortis rapidement rejoindre ma caisse avant qu'elle ne se remette à me parler. Suivre une conversation quand on entendait des voix étais fortement déconseillé. La miss devrait plutôt me demander conseil pour ça.

« _Moi, elle peut me parler quand elle veut. Si seulement elle pouvait me voir ! Une femme m'a un jour dit que j'avais un doux parfum, comme une fleur décadente_» ajouta Charles-Augustin.

4 heures plus tard, j'avais la tête en compote et pas seulement à cause des bips incessants venant des caisses. Mon ami imaginaire avait l'incroyable bonté de faire des commentaires sur chaque client ayant le malheur de me choisir pour enregistrer ses achats.

_« Ami imaginaire ! Quelle insulte ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel !_ ».

Tout avait commencé le 23 mai 2014 à exactement 8h39. L'avion transportant le comte de Montrolex vers les caraïbes (« _peuplés de femmes exotiques_ ») s'est écrasé en mer. Le pilote, se croyant déjà en vacances, avait un peu trop siroté de punch et c'était endormit. En oubliant de mettre le pilotage automatique. Lui-même, trois hôtesses de l'air (« _charmantes, quelle dommage qu'elles soient mortes _») et le comte étaient mort. Au même moment à des kilomètres du lieu de l'accident, je me mettais à entendre la voix de feu . La voix m'expliqua qu'en fait de son vivant, il était un mutant capable de transférer son esprit dans des objets pour les animés. A sa mort, il avait dû transporter inconsciemment son esprit mais pour la première fois cela c'était produit dans un corps vivant : le mien.

Evidemment pendant quelque jours j'avais fait comme si de rien n'était, convaincu que j'étais la malheureuse victime d'un surmenage. Puis voyant que mon congé repos ne me rendait pas ma santé mentale, j'avais été voir les meilleurs psychiatres du monde. On m'avait gavé de médicaments, interné mais la voix ne partait pas. Mon esprit était définitivement irrécupérable.

J'avais réussi à ressortir de l'asile _(« Plus facile d'y entrer que d'y_… »). Mais ma carrière était définitivement détruite et j'avais jeté mon petit ami qui pourtant n'avait jamais cessé de croire en ma guérison.

« _Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Où est passé la fille forte et sure d'elle d'il y a un an ?_ »

Elle est morte quand tu es venu squatter mon crane.

« Elise ! Pause déjeuné ! » Hurla le patron afin que tous les cafards cachés entre les bouteilles de vin à 2 euros le sache.

Je fermais ma caisse et me précipitait vers la sortie mais IL me rattrapa avant.

« Elise, on mange ensemble ? » me demanda Jean Valjon en me faisant un grand sourire de banane victime d'asphyxie au gaz hilarant.

« Jean…. »

« Parfait ! On va au quick ? ». Il voulait que je devienne une grosse truie roulant pour atteindre mon frigidaire XXL ou quoi ?

« _Il est mignon même s'il n'a pas un grain et seulement 20 ans. Regarde ses cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux et sa grande bouche pulpeuse et son jean qui moule… »_

Stop la poésie de pacotille !

Jean faisait une fixation sur moi depuis mon arrivée et malgré tous mes efforts et mes remarques cinglantes, il me collait toujours. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire mis à part l'enfermer dans une poubelle en compagnie du groupe des cafards aviné.

_« Ramène-le chez toi ! »_

« Je t'offre le menu chicken-run comme d'habitude ?! Moi je vais prendre le big pig »

Comme ça on sera deux à rouler dans mon appart. Roule ma boule, je t'offre un double cornet ?

« Oui merci »

« Demain je vais faire des courses au grand centre commercial près de la piscine, je peux t'y emmener si tu veux ? » me demanda-t-il tout en mastiquant son hamburger avec autant de délicatesse que si c'était un morceau d'avocat flambé à la crème de marron.

« Euh… j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je dois faire mes papiers »

« _T'as pas trouvé mieux comme excuse ? Genre j'ai envie de passer toute la journée dans mon lit. Et pas seule de préférence »_

« Ah oui les impôts ! J'ai un ami qui m'as tout expliqué une fois mais je dois toujours redemander à ma grand-mère, c'est un vrai génie: elle fait de supers crêpes… »

Je perdis rapidement le fil et me goinfrais de frite. Et si je n'arrivais plus à passer la porte de mon appartement ? Pour la livraison à domicile, pas besoin d'être chez soi, non ? Suffit d'une porte ?

« _Pas besoin de domicile non plus pour le reste…. »_

« Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal du supermarché dans un mois ? »

Pitié ! En plus le thème c'était _l'Egypte Antique. _si je voulais montrer mes bourrelets à tout le monde cela me semblait le meilleur moment !

« Euh… Il faut que je regarde dans mon agenda, je te dis ça prochainement ? »

Il me fit un sourire à la colgate total et reparla aussitôt de ses impôts tandis que je retournais à mes frites.

Quelque jours plus tard, le patron m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et ne me gronda même pas pour mon retard. Lui aussi avait subi un lavage du cerveau par des extraterrestres américano-australien?

La réponse me sauta dessus dans les vestiaires.

« On a bu un verre hier et ce soir on a de nouveau rendez-vous au bar ! » hurla Jaunes (aujourd'hui)

On dit que l'alcool est le socle des meilleures relations….

« Cool… »Dis-je avec une voix tellement atone que mon rat Snoopy n'aurait pas eu la mauvaise idée de se suicider en fonçant contre les barreaux de sa cage (paix à son âme) : Il serait resté pour me sauver de moi-même.

« N'est-ce pas ? Je pense déjà à nos enfants et au mariage et…blablabla »

_« ya plein de rencontre à faire à un mariage, ça me rappelle la fois où blablabla… »_

Deux discussions passionnantes en même temps ! On ne pourrait faire pire !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant entrer Jean.

« Vous avez vu le patron ? Je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis la fois où ma grand-mère m'a fait du pudding blablabla… »

Ma tête !

Je m'assis sur le banc tout en essayant de paraître intéressée par leurs vies pathétiques quand mon pied se cogna contre un objet dur caché sous le banc.

Je me penchai et découvrit un objet ressemblant étrangement à une machine à voyager dans le temps mais en miniature. Si seulement elle pouvait me ramener en arrière : je promets solennellement que je ne mangerais pas les gâteaux de cousine Jinny. Je ne renverserais pas de sauts remplis de sable sur la tête des gens à la plage. Je….

« _Il y a un compteur ! 30 secondes ! C'est une bombe ! J'en ai déjà vu chez un fournisseur ! »_

Un fournisseur ? Je me disais bien que le comte avait trempé dans des affaires pas nettes.

Une bombe ? Dans une supérette pourrie ?

« _Superette sans caméra et à l'heure d'ouvertures ! Toutes les grands-mères attendent dehors ! »_

Elles mourront de crises cardiaques. Pauvres vieilles. Si seulement celle de Jean était là…

« _Tu veux peut-être mourir mais pas moi ! » _

Ma dernière tentative de suicide m'avait valu de retourner à l'asile. Depuis j'avais évité toutes pensées menant à cette action. Mais là, ce ne serait pas vraiment un suicide ?

Plus que 20 secondes.

_« Coupe le fil rouge !_ »

Sauf que je voyais plusieurs fils rouges un rouge sang, l'autre rouge pomme et un troisième bordeaux !

Je me relevai et regardai les guignols devant moi qui continuaient à s'agiter. Les prévenir ?

« _Sauve nos fesses ! »_

Ils n'auront pas le temps de partir. Une bombe dans les vestiaires ? Quel idiot a bien pu avoir cette idée ?

Plus que 10 secondes.

Le patron ? Je me disais bien qu'il avait un air bizarre…. Se serait donc un terroriste qui aurait séduit pour qu'elle mette une bombe ?

« _PART ! »_

Je regardais le sourire de Jean.

Lui ?

Je me réveillais dans un lit moelleux. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar (mais ils le sont tous)

« _Je suis trop fort ! Même sans corps j'ai réussi à nous transporter ! Bon cette nouvelle enveloppe était déjà morte mais… »_

Je rêvais… c'était juste un rêve imbriqué dans un autre façon _Inception_. Rien de plus. Comment faire pour en sortir ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai vivement. Ce n'était surement pas mon appartement ni même le supermarché. Où ? Je regardai autours de moi et mon regard se posa sur la boite de médicament à moitié vide posé sur la commode.

« _Je n'en sais pas plus que toi poulette ! Mais on est vivants et pas grâce à toi ! Il semblerait que notre nouveau corps se soit suicidé au moment même de notre mort, quelle chance ! »_

Très réconfortant : mon esprit s'était encore plus enfoncé dans la folie. Dans la réalité je devais être attaché à un lit, entourée d'infirmières sadiques et elles-mêmes à moitié folles.

Je me levai et partit chercher un miroir mais n'en trouvais aucun : même pas dans la salle de bain ! Alors là mon esprit avait vraiment fait fort, pas de miroir !

Je me rabattis sur un bol rempli d'eau mais avant d'avoir pu m'observer, le Comte me parla :

« _Euh… on a un truc coincé dans le dos, tu peux l'enlever ? Ça me/nous gêne un peu pour marcher »_

Je n'y avait pas fait attention, le traumatisme post accident n'ayant pas totalement disparu. Je remarquais alors que j'étais totalement nue (je l'aurais plus vite vu si cette satanée maison comportait une glace !) et que sur mon dos était posées deux immenses ailes. Plutôt incorporées dans mon dos.

Noooooon !

« _Trop cool ! »_


	3. sniffeur

_**Bon ça fait longtemps mais je rajoute un nouveau chapitre. Un jour j'arriverais à publier de façon régulière ( on y croit tous) **_

_**Les opinions exprimées dans ce chapitre ne sont pas les miennes, seulement celles de mon personnage**_

_**merci! **_

* * *

J'adorais mon don. Certains étaient assez idiots pour croire que les pouvoirs que Dieu avaient eu l'immense bonté de leur donner étaient des malédictions, ils pensaient à tort que c'était une punition, qu'Il s'était détournés de ceux qui avaient voulu le défier, de ceux qui avaient essayé de le vaincre mais qui n'avaient réussi qu'à sombrer encore plus dans le néant.

Au contraire, Il nous donnait une possibilité. Nous pouvions devenir plus forts, avec suffisamment de foi nous pouvions nous rapprocher de lui et dominer le monde à ses côtés.

De facto, tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisi méritaient de mourir. S'ils n'avaient retenu Son attention, c'est qu'ils étaient trop faibles et stupides pour fouler notre chère terre.

Evidemment, je ne pouvais détruire tous les humains, il me fallait faire un choix. J'étudiais cas par cas et décidais si tel ou tel homme pouvait être utile à ses maitres afin de débarrasser ce monde de la vermine qui la contaminait.

Tous ceux qui refusaient de se mettre à mes ordres finissaient en enfer. Comment pouvait- on refuser quelque chose à un égal de Dieu ? Cela dépassait ma compréhension.

Parfois, les mutants, mes frères et sœurs, étaient parfois aveuglés par les propos mensongers de ces sales rats d'humains. Si malgré mes efforts, ils n'ouvraient pas les yeux, je me devais de les fermer à jamais. J'en souffrais affreusement, ce n'était pas naturel mais je savais que pour progresser vers notre idéal nous devons détruire ce qui nous empêche d'avancer. Surtout si c'est notre propre sang qui nous empoisonne.

Quand mon père a tué ma mère devant mes yeux, j'ai compris que nos pouvoirs ne devaient pas être réprimés. Maman pouvait se téléporter, elle aurait pu disparaitre pour un temps puis revenir plus forte et alors c'est elle qui aurait tué mon géniteur. Mais elle avait trop peur, pas pour elle mais pour moi. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul et elle ne pouvait se téléporter avec une personne. Elle ne pensait pas mourir mais c'est ce qui est arrivé. Quand mon père en a fini avec elle, il s'est retourné vers moi, son marteau ensanglanté prêt à taper quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je n'avais plus peur : Dieu était avec moi, alors je me suis enfui. J'attendrais.

Pendant des années, j'ai erré dans les ruelles de ma ville en en surveillant mon père. A 14 ans, j'avais acquis la carrure d'un de ces hommes qui sentent la virilité et le courage. Je me mis en action : je retournai enfin dans ma maison, trouvai le marteau caché dans le placard et partit trouver mon père.

Depuis, mon seul but dans la vie était de rendre le monde meilleur en éradiquant tout ce qui l'empêchait de prospérer. Mais I ans, ma mission a pris une toute nouvelle direction.

Je pistais un rat d'égout, un clochard alcoolique. Cette loque avait autrefois était un homme-loup mais ce n'était plus qu'un parasite dévorant les ressources de ma planète et la tuant à petit feu. J'allais lui ôter sa misérable petite vie quand une odeur extrêmement puissante a détourné mon attention.

Ce parfum m'envahissait, m'entourait et m'apportait une promesse de paix et de bonheur intense. Elle me promettait la jeunesse éternelle, la résurrection, l'absolution complète. Cela ne pouvait venir que de Dieu lui-même, Lui seul pouvait émettre un parfum contenant absolument toute les odeurs du monde en les assortissant d'une telle façon qu'un être pourtant supérieur en devenait fou.

Pendant les jours qui ont suivis ma découverte, je suis resté dans un état second. Je me suis enivré de ce divin nectar jusqu'à plus soif.

Ma mission initiale n'avait plus aucune importance, seule cette odeur en avait. Le monde pouvait sombrer, cela m'était complètement égal. Si Dieu avait mis cette flaveur sur ma route, c'était pour une bonne raison. Je devais maintenant me concentrer uniquement sur celle-ci et oublier tout le reste.

Je pistais la source pendant des jours, je plongeais mon nez si affiné dans l'origine du monde jusqu'à trouver la fontaine de jouvence.

L'odeur émanait d'une fille blonde qui dormait dans un appartement comportant d'immenses baies vitrées. Maintenant que je collai mon nez contre la fenêtre, je percevais autre chose. A cause des assauts de son odeur mystique, je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire ce que je faisais toujours : vérifier si j'avais affaire à un humain ou à un mutant. Mais cela n'avait au fond aucune importance.

Petit à petit, ces jours de bonheur intense me parurent bien fades alors que j'étais à seulement quelques mètres du paradis. Si je la touchais, que se passerait-il ? Elle était mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Si seulement je pouvais la mettre en flacon comme mon héros, Grenouille issu du livre _Le Parfum, _ce serait comme si je mettais Dieu en moi. J'en frissonnais de plaisir.

Il me fallait pourtant attendre, je devais trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait la mettre en bouteille, ma mutation ne me permettant pas de faire une telle chose. Je tuerais pour obtenir ce que je voulais, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Dieu était derrière moi, Il m'encourageait dans cette voix, il ne fallait pas le décevoir alors qu'il avait mis tant d'espoir en moi.

Je sortis le marteau de ma besace et l'abattis de toutes mes forces sur la vitre qui me séparait de mon avenir. Son odeur m'envahit avec une force telle qu'elle me fit tomber à genou. Oh Dieu…

Je m'étais finalement trompé, l'odeur n'émanait pas de son corps mais de son âme. Une pure merveille. Mais comment capturer une âme ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Je vous assure que si vous êtes encore un de ces paparazzis à la noix de coco je vais faire un tel procès que dans 150 ans on s'en rappellera encore ! Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle? Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect ! »

Je me relevais avec difficulté : la senteur était tellement forte qu'elle exerçait une pression démesurée sur moi. Cela était d'autant plus flagrant maintenant que la peur mais alourdissait encore plus l'air. Il y avait aussi du défi qui ajoutait une pointe de piquant. Quel délice. Pourquoi partir ? Je pouvais emmener le corps avec moi. Mais ce serait certainement une charge inutile et surtout encombrante. La fille pourrait créer des ennuis et alors l'âme s'échapperait. Non je devais laisser le corps.

Mais je pouvais m'offrir une petite gâterie. Je fis quelques pas pour atteindre le corps debout près du lit et collai mon nez sur son cou. J'attendis mais rapidement la colère m'aveugla : Cela ne servait à rien ! Je ne pouvais toucher l'essence de son être ! Et si je découpais ce qui me gênait, pourrais-je enfin l'atteindre ?

Enragé, je repoussai cet organisme qui m'empêchait d'atteindre l'Eden. La fille heurta un mur. Du sang se répandit par terre. Non, non, ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

Je partis d'un pas d'autant plus lourd que je savais quelle souffrance m'attendait. Mais ce serait pour la bonne cause, je devais remplir ma nouvelle mission. Et rien ne m'empêcherait d'attendre le paradis. Dieu me soutenait.

Un an plus tard, je m'associais avec un de mes frères. Nous avions mis au point un plan génial mais pour ça je devais le tuer puis le ressusciter le tout dans un timing parfait. Quel meilleur allié aurais-je pu avoir ?

A présent, j'attendais mon entrée en scène. Le corps n'était pas encore prêt. Mais bientôt. Bientôt.


End file.
